1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a towable over-the-road trailer and systems and methods for making such a trailer, wherein the trailer may be a tanker style trailer such as a bulk tank trailer which may be a pneumatic trailer.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of over-the-road trailers, including tanker trailers and bulk tank trailers which have a storage vessel which defines an enclosed interior chamber for carrying cargo. While tanker trailers are typically used for carrying liquid cargo in its storage vessel, bulk tank trailers are configured for carrying solid particulate material in its storage vessel. For instance, bulk tank trailers may be used to transport items such as sand, plastic pellets, flour, sugar, feed, fly ash and or other particulate material. Bulk tank trailers may be pneumatic to assist in quickly unloading the particulate material therefrom.
Wind resistance has been an ongoing issue for trailers and other vehicles while traveling down highways and other roads. Thus, there is a need for a trailer with improved aerodynamic features and methods of manufacturing such a trailer.